The two new kids in school
by MazeRunnerGirl
Summary: Summary inside. Prepare yourself for craziness.
1. Chapter 1

The new kids in school

Summary: Two new kids come to Seaford high school. What will happen? Will things get crazy? They might do.

**Characters:**

Maisie AKA Moonlight: Maisie is the dumb one. She is very tough and will kick your sorry butt if you cross her. She knows Kung fu. Maisie is also part dragon. She likes fish. She is stupid and immature and crazy. Maisie has long brown hair with purple and silver streaks and her eyes are a brown gold colour. She also calls herself Moonlight.

Roxy AKA Twilight: Roxy is the smarter one but is equally stupid and immature and crazy. (though Maisie's more immature) She also knows Kung fu. She is part vampire and a bit dragon. She likes certain types of fish unlike Maisie who likes all types of fish. She calls herself Twilight. Roxy has black hair with sliver streaks. Her eyes are also a brown gold colour.

**Chapter 1****  
**

Jack's eyes wondered around the cafeteria in boredom, not really paying attention to the guy's argument if unicorns were real or not. They soon landed on a girl who burst through the doors way too over-excitedly.  
"Roxy! Hurry up already!" the brown eyed girl shrieked. Her long brown locks swung around her shoulders with purple and silver streaks glinting through her straight hair.  
After her another girl glided smoothly behind her, with curly black hair and silver streaks that sailed around her waist.  
"Maisie, stop being so impatient!" she almost yelled, getting most of the kid's in the cafeteria's attention. Kim followed Jack's gaze, and noticed the bickering twins.  
Maisie jumped up in excitement once again, and Roxy raised her eyebrows.  
"Mais, don't lie to me, did you have sherbert before school?" Roxy questioned her sister, who was looking everywhere else but in her sister's eyes, and whistling the Mario theme tune.  
"Whaaaat? Psshht, no..." The older but dumber twin's voice raised octaves higher with every word.  
"Maisie, right now you're literally asking me to go all ninja on you! Remember, I'm a 3rd degree black belt in karate?" this really caught Jack and Kim's attention.  
"Hey, you know I'm almost 3rd degree!" Maisie whined, a pout forming on her disappointed face. She looked up and saw Roxy's accusative face, the one she could use and get anything from anyone.  
"Maybe, just maybe, I had five...packets..."  
"FIVE BLOODY PACKETS?!" Roxy shouted, her eyes wide open.  
"At least it wasn't ten this time..." Maisie trailed off, a guilty cross between a smile and a smirk swept across her tanned face.  
"You've had ten packets behind my back? I'm impressed!" the blue-eyed, black haired teenager smiled, and let out a musical laugh. And her dark eyed twin laughed along with her.  
But while they were laughing, an annoying ginger that rhymes with 'Rank' advanced over to the twins, and their laughter died down after the Black Dragon approached them.  
"Hey ladies, do you want me to butter your muff-" Frank the Rank began, but Jack and Kim came to cut him off.  
"Frank they're new, leave them alone!" Jack started off, and Kim finished off for them.  
"Just go bully some-one your own size!" Kim practically screamed.  
"what Jack, Kim," he flashed an ugly yellow smile at Kim, who backed behind Jack a little "I was only saying hi" he tried puppy dog eyes, and even JERRY saw through it, and he's Jerry!  
"I CAN take care of myself you know!" Maisie threw in; as she knew it was gonna get uglier than it already was.  
"That doesn't really help your low intelligence at all!" Roxy retorted.  
"I got top sets on everything!" Maisie glared at her younger sister.  
"Only because you copied off me!" Roxy shot back.  
Then Maisie took a daring step forward, and slapped her sister. But Roxy laughed in response, and slapped Maisie back, and she laughed. This cycle kept going round and round until Milton did his famous:

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The twins stopped and looked at the others in amusement; who all had their eyes wide and mouths open.  
"Close your mouths- you'll catch flies!" The twins teased in unison, but the first to snap out of it was Frank.  
Some-what clumsy,*que eye roll*, Frank turned around, but caught Maisie mutter:  
"Eat. My. Shorts." to her twin, and they giggled, something they rarely didn't do.  
"What was that, Little Girl?" Frank asked, and the twins glared at the wannabe karate master.  
Everyone just held their breath, in a trance.  
"Eat. My. Shorts." Maisie repeated louder and of course in Frank's weird-** face.  
He quickly threw a fist at Maisie, but before Jack could, she caught it.  
"Don't do something unless you know who you're dealing with!" She shouted, and flipped frank within 5 seconds. She was front-to front with Roxy, and they just nodded at each other. Being twins, they were telepathic.  
Right, I'll round house then flying dragon - you? Roxy asked her sister  
Maybe I'll do the same but throw in a few flips- M'kay? Maisie answered, and her sister just smiled.  
Roxy span to face other Black Dragons who trapped her in a circle, and she tied her hair back in a ponytail.  
"You're just asking for a kick in the balls today, aren't ya?" she sarcastically suggested, and afterward got into action.  
"Yo, Blondie, pass me and Rox a broom or summon?" Kim nodded, and tossed the long sticks to the girls.  
"Time to fight!" the girls shouted.  
And so it commenced.  
Frank advanced on Maisie, but she slyly bobbed down, and appeared behind him. God knows how she did it without being caught.  
"Hey Frank!" Maisie shouted, and the startled black dragon wobbled around to meet his cheeky opponent. Frank really shouldn't have stepped forward, since Maisie automatically flipped backwards, and in the process kicked Frank in the balls and the face. As he fell backwards she gave a manic laugh  
"BOOSCHE!" Maisie yelled, and the crew just stared at her in disbelief.  
Eric sauntered towards the younger twin, and tried to sneak up on Roxy, but Maisie gasped and messaged her – YO! Weird-** at 6 o'clock!  
I have a sixth sense, Maisie; I know he's behind me!  
He's be-  
Don't even go there!  
Sure enough, Eric had his head hovering over Roxy's shoulder, which really isn't the way to position yourself against a dangerous 14 year old. Roxy smirked.  
"Wow, I thought a cheerleader would be smarter than that!" she loudly giggled and swung her fist to come into contact with his nose, making it break. Eric growled in response, and fell to the floor. She swung out her phone, and smiled before texting back to the anonymous.  
Both twin's eyes widened and Roxy dashed out in a wink, leaving the room in an eerie silence. Maisie made her way over to Jack and the others.  
"Thanks for you and your girlfriend's help" Maisie thanked Jack, and red spread across his and Kim's cheeks. "You two should soooooooo go out!" Maisie shouted.  
"You're welcome- you and your twin are strong for you age. Oh, Kim and I aren't going out yet..."  
"You said yet! Ask her out already! Ask my little sister Roxy! She's amazing at advice on relationships! She even got me and my boyfriend together!" Jack raised an eyebrow  
"Speaking of which, where is she?" Kim asked.  
"Mehhh. Probably on the phone to her boyfriend, Leo. Oh- I just remembered! My sister and I are looking around for some dojos- know anywhere?"  
"Yeah the Bobby Wasabi dojo is open! And you and your twin really are strong to take down all those black dragons yourselves-"  
"Yes, but Roxy is stronger, and I already heard you taking down eight- BORRRIINNNNNG!" and with that, Maisie stalked out of the cafeteria without another word.  
"Wow...just...wow" Milton trailed off; with a stuffed Eddie nodding his head in agreement.  
"Yo, what happened? I'M CONFUSED!" an obviously confused Jerry threw in his ... statement...into the abrupt conversation.  
Jack shook his head. Jack and the gang's life was going to get crazy.

**This a replaced chapter. **

**Read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

The new kids in school

Summary: Two new kids come to Seaford high school. What will happen? Will things get crazy? They might do.

**Characters:**

Maisie AKA Moonlight: Maisie is the dumb one. She is very tough and will kick your sorry butt if you cross her. She knows Kung fu. Maisie is also part dragon. She likes fish. She is stupid and immature and crazy. Maisie has long brown hair with purple and silver streaks and her eyes are a brown gold colour. She also calls herself Moonlight. She also plays guitar.

Roxy AKA Twilight: Roxy is the smarter one but is equally stupid and immature and crazy. (though Maisie's more immature) She also knows Kung fu. She is part vampire and a bit dragon. She likes certain types of fish unlike Maisie who likes all types of fish. She calls herself Twilight. Roxy has black hair with sliver streaks. Her eyes are also a brown gold colour.

**Chapter 2**

In the dojo, Jack and the others were practising for an upcoming tournament with the black dragons.  
"Yo, those two new kids are swag, but obviously not as swag as mi" Kim shook her head- Jerry never learns.  
"We never did find out their names," Milton spoke up, but Eddie disagreed.  
"I'm sure the one with black hair was called Rosie!"  
"Naw, you guys, she was called Renee and the other one was Maisie!" Jerry objected to Eddie's statement  
"Actually my name is Roxanne, but call me that and you'll lose a pair of limbs! Call me Roxy, or I will hurt you!" the black haired prodigy warned Jerry as she glided into the dojo. A screaming Maisie followed her.  
"Wow, I've never found an actually normal place to be so weird!" the brunette burst. "And that Phil guy proves my point!"  
"You girls went to Falafel Phil's?" questioned Jack, who was currently lying on the floor next to Kim, who was sat cross legged on the mats.  
"Dude, we're getting used to the place, and we were wondering about- no need to be surprised if we're seeing what's here and there" Roxy replied with her arms crossed. She was like a dark version of Kim.  
As Jack opened his mouth to apologise, Rudy burst out of his office.  
"ONE STEP FORWARD AND TWO STEPS BACK! HOLD UP! NOBODY MOVE!" Rudy shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"Take a chill pill, we only wanted to sign up..." Roxy said slowly, confused upon this man-child's behaviour.  
"Oh, well in that case...welcome to the-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa! They need to pass the test first! Roxy spar with me!" Jerry threw in. Roxy smirked.  
"Are you sure?" Roxy asked  
"Yes" was all he answered  
"Are you REALLY sure?" she wanted to be certain- he was giving her permission to hurt him  
"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Jerry quizzed, confused  
"NO! I was asking if Worm with a Perm was on!" Roxy sarcastically spoofed.  
"Oh! That's on at 8am, 10am, 4pm and 5:30 pm on 8/7 c!" Roxy rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Let's do this Mamacita! WOOOOOOOO!" and with that he charged towards her. As he passed her, she grabbed his wrists, and professionally flipped him, inspecting her nails impatiently.  
"HOW DARE YOU! I've took Spanish for 7 years, and I understood every word you just muttered- so don't play dumb with me!" she yelled once he had gotten up. With that, Roxy kicked him in the balls.  
"She's in!" he wheezed out before he fell to his knees.  
During the time Jerry was charging at her twin, Maisie wondered out of the dojo, due to the attention span equal to a goldfish (no! That's an offence to goldfish).  
While she was rambling along, she heard sniggering and was red-marked as a water balloon had come into contact with her cheek.  
"OH, IT IS ON!" the manic teenager roared and dragged out her trident.  
"MOONLIGHT! DROP THE SPEAR!" her twin shouted across to her  
"TRIDENT!" she screamed back, spotting her sister's error.  
"TRIDENT! WHATEVER! COME BACK INTO THE DOJO, OR FACE MY FURY!" Roxy yelled, furious with her sister's lack of sensibility  
"FURRY WHAT?!" by this time Roxy had face-palmed at her sister's idiotic comment  
"NOT FURRY! FURY!" The dark twin yelled back  
"FURRY? OH, FURY! COMING!"  
Once Maisie found her way back over, she found her sister glaring at her.  
"Those black dragons are pansycakes! They attacked me with their water balloons and I was going to slaughter them, but you interrupted me!" Maisie just complained.  
"You are way too over attached to that spear of yours!" Roxy teased her twin  
"It's a trident given to me by Percy Jackson!" the older twin whined  
"Hey! Who's calling me Jackson?" Jack thundered  
"Oh, no! Our friend, is called Percy and his last name is Jackson" Roxy explained  
"He's a demi-god!" Maisie shouted excitedly.  
"Don't yell indoors unless you have a correct purpose!" the younger twin scolded "Don't listen to her; she's had 5 packets of sherbet"  
"6 six packets and 3 tubs of Pringles!" Maisie stated happily. Roxy once again, face palmed.  
"Okay, you two are the two new team-mates of the wasabi warriors!" Rudy announced  
Then a strange boy walked in.  
"Hey guys, um, I'm looking for a Mais-" the stranger was interrupted by two screams  
"JOEY GRACEFFA?! WE WON THE COMPETITION?! YES!" The whole crew looked over to the twins; one of which had fainted. They were freaking out over a guy called Joey Graceffa?  
"Sorry, my sister and I are huge fans! Speaking of which..." Roxy turned over to her twin "MAISIE WAKE UP!" Roxy yelled, and slapped her sister. Immediately Maisie screamed at the top of her lungs;  
"CHICKEN NUGGETS! WHERE'S MY TRIDENT?! I BET MORGONA'S GOT IT A-" Roxy sighed and slapped her sister once more to shut her up.  
"Moonlight, calm down!"  
Joey cleared his throat. He was awkwardly shuffling his feet across the static blue carpet.  
"Err, Maisie and Roxy Starr?" Joey asked  
"There!" Jerry pointed to the twins, who where currently slapping each other  
"You know Jerry, it's rude to point!" Roxy warned Jerry, who let his hand drop immediately. The twins sniggered. Jerry really was an idiot, wasn't he?  
"H-h-h-h-h-hi! You're J-J-J-J-J-Joey G-G-G-G-G-Graceff-f-f-f-f-f-fa you-you-tube f-f-f-famous" Maisie stuttered, and heard the over confident laugh of her younger twin by 20 seconds. The brunette elbowed Roxy in the ribs, and her laughter died down to a giggle.  
Roxy left a stuttering Maisie and an awkward Joey to converse. She saw Jack staring dreamily over at Kim, and smirked.  
"well, well, well the love-sick karate champion falling in love with his best friend, who also happens to like him back!" Roxy tried to stop her smile.  
"Whaaaat?! I don't like Kim..." Jack trailed off.  
"oh, come on!" the younger twin scoffed "I see the way you look at her! With love, compassion, and I think you were day-dreaming about marrying her, am I correct?" Roxy bubbled, excitement bursting through her. Jack's cheeks tinted red, and he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I know she doesn't like me back though," Jack whispered, on the verge of tears.  
"Oh don't give me that crap, Brewer! She feels the same way about you, trust me!" and with that comment, the black haired girl shoved her client in the direction of his soon-to-be-Girlfriend.  
"Roxy!" Jack yelled, before tripping, landing on Kim, and connecting their lips.  
This is awkward...  
Maisie looked at Roxy.  
"I like Cheese." she said randomly.  
Roxy facepalmed.

**This is a replaced chapter **

**I've decided to to this story better and awesomer! (If that's a word) **

**So I've deleted the other chapters. (Don't kill me!) **

**Read and review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

The new kids in school

Summary: Two new kids come to Seaford high school. What will happen? Will things get crazy? They might do.

**Characters:**

Maisie AKA Moonlight: Maisie is the dumb one. She is very tough and will kick your sorry butt if you cross her. She knows Kung fu. Maisie is also part dragon. She likes fish. She is stupid and immature and crazy. Maisie has long brown hair with purple and silver streaks and her eyes are a brown gold colour. She also calls herself Moonlight. She also plays guitar. She has a trident.

Roxy AKA Twilight: Roxy is the smarter one but is equally stupid and immature and crazy. (though Maisie's more immature) She also knows Kung fu. She is part vampire and a bit dragon. She likes certain types of fish unlike Maisie who likes all types of fish. She calls herself Twilight. Roxy has black hair with sliver streaks. Her eyes are also a brown gold colour.

**Chapter 3**

Jack and Kim were both blushing madly.

"I didn't mean to do that, Roxy shoved me." said Jack still blushing.

Joey stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do or saty next.

Maisie went over to Joey. She hugged him. Joey gasped slightly and hugged back awkwardly.

Jerry went over to pry Maisie off Joey but Maisie hissed at him, showing dragon fangs.

Jerry fell back in shock. Maisie stopped hugging Joey and went to help Jack and Kim get up.

Jerry blinked. He was **VERY **confused. He shrugged it off and got up. **  
**

Roxy looked around.

Joey had gone out of the dojo to go and look around.

"Maisie hasn't passed the test!" said Jerry. Maisie looked at him and walked to him.

"Bring it on then!" Maisie said getting into a fighting stance.

Jerry went for her, Maisie did a backflip over him. She turned her back on him. Jerry grabbed her around the waist so Maisie did her and Roxy's favourite defense move of all time.

_**S**tamp on the foot _

_**I**n the chest _

_**N**ose  
_

**G**_roin __  
_

Jerry was down on the floor.

"She's in." he said while recovering.

"BOOYAH!" Maisie shouted. She did a whip noise.

Jerry stood up but was still dizzy. Roxy rolled her eyes.

Jack and Kim were still blushing. They looked at each over awkwardly. Maisie had wandered out again with an attention span of a spoon (that's offensive to spoons! even though they don't have feelings) Maisie was more aware this time. She heard sniggering. She looked around.

She got out her trident which glowed silver and gold in the sunlight.

"IF YOU EVEN DARE THROW A WATER BALLOON AT ME, I WILL COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!" shouted Maisie.

"Oh, boy..." said Roxy. Jack looked at Kim. A water balloon came at Maisie. Maisie ducked.

"HAH! MISSED!" shouted Maisie. "PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!"

Jerry, Milton and Eddie were watching this. Maisie pointed the trident at a fire hydrant and it exploded. Then she pointed at the black dragons the gust water went towards them and it knocked them over.

"OH YEAH!" shouted Maisie. "BOOSCHE!"

Jerry blinked. Milton blinked. Eddie blinked.

"Woah..." all three said at the same time.

Maisie game back in holding her trident. Jerry, Milton and Eddie stared at her.

"Hey dudes." said Maisie.

"Put the spear away." said Roxy.

"It's a trident." said Maisie noticing her younger twin's error. Roxy smirked. She was just doing it to annoy Maisie. Maisie was just too stupid to realize. Also the fact that she has a attention span of a spoon.

"Whatever." said Roxy.

Maisie made the trident disappear. Jerry blinked.

" Oi Jerry! Close ya mouth! You'll catch flies." said Maisie. Jerry closed his mouth.

Jack looked at the twins. Maisie was sparring with Eddie. Roxy was talking to Kim.

What Jack and the gang didn't know that his life and his friend's lives were going to get even crazier than before...

**Chapter done **

**Read and review **


	4. Chapter 4

The new kids in school

Summary: Two new kids come to Seaford high school. What will happen? Will things get crazy? They might do.

**Characters:**

Maisie AKA Moonlight: Maisie is the dumb one. She is very tough and will kick your sorry butt if you cross her. She knows Kung fu. Maisie is also part dragon. She likes fish. She is stupid and immature and crazy. Maisie has long brown hair with purple and silver streaks and her eyes are a brown gold colour. She also calls herself Moonlight. She also plays guitar. She has a trident.

Roxy AKA Twilight: Roxy is the smarter one but is equally stupid and immature and crazy. (though Maisie's more immature) She also knows Kung fu. She is part vampire and a bit dragon. She likes certain types of fish unlike Maisie who likes all types of fish. She calls herself Twilight. Roxy has black hair with sliver streaks. Her eyes are also a brown gold colour.

**Chapter 4**

Jack was with his friends in the cafeteria and he looked around in boredom. He sighed. He ignored the stupid conversations that came from Jerry and Eddie. He rolled his eyes. One conversation involved Maisie having a trident and being able to control water, but Jack ignored them. He looked around again.

Kim walked over to the gang.

"Hey guys." said Kim.

"Hey Kim." said Jack. There was still some awkwardness there.

"Hey." said Milton, Jerry and Eddie.

Maisie walked in. She turned around to face to the door.

"Roxy! Stop being so slow!" said Maisie.

"Stop being so impatient you Shuck- Face!" said Roxy walking in.

"I'm not a Shuck- Face!" said Maisie. "You are a Shuck- face!"

Roxy glared at her. Maisie glared back.

Jack walked over to the two girls.

"Hey guys." said Jack. Maisie looked at Jack.

"Hi!" said Maisie.

"Hi." said Roxy.

"What's up?" asked Jack. Maisie shrugged. Roxy shrugged.

"Heyy...Maisie has a trident! She can control water with it!" said Jerry. Maisie looked at him. Jerry stared at her. Maisie stared back. This went on for 2 minutes until Jerry blinked.

"HAH! YOU BLINKED!" shouted Maisie jumping up. Roxy face-palmed. Jerry groaned in frustration.

"How do you do that so well?" asked Jerry.

"It takes practise." said Maisie casually looking at her fingernails.

"Cool dude. Dang, I need to practise!" said Jerry.

Roxy rolled her eyes.

"What? Jealous of my awesome skill?" asked Maisie.

"It's not really a skill." Roxy said.

"Yes it is!" Maisie whined.

"Ok. It is a skill!" said Roxy.

"I know it is!" said Maisie. Roxy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You really are an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

-Later on at dojo-

Jack and the gang were practising. Jerry was sparring with Maisie. Kim was sparring with Jack even though there was some awkwardness.

Roxy was sparring with Milton.

Maisie and Jerry started having a staring contest. Jerry blinked.

"I win!" Maisie said.

"Dang." said Jerry.

Maisie laughed.

What Jack and his friends didn't know that their lives were going to get crazy and Maisie and Roxy's secret...

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

The new kids in school

Summary: Two new kids come to Seaford high school. What will happen? Will things get crazy? They might do.

**Characters:**

Maisie AKA Moonlight: Maisie is the dumb one. She is very tough and will kick your sorry butt if you cross her. She knows Kung fu. Maisie is also part dragon. She likes fish. She is stupid and immature and crazy. Maisie has long brown hair with purple and silver streaks and her eyes are a brown gold colour. She also calls herself Moonlight. She also plays guitar. She has a trident.

Roxy AKA Twilight: Roxy is the smarter one but is equally stupid and immature and crazy. (though Maisie's more immature) She also knows Kung fu. She is part vampire and a bit dragon. She likes certain types of fish unlike Maisie who likes all types of fish. She calls herself Twilight. Roxy has black hair with sliver streaks. Her eyes are also a brown gold colour.

**Chapter 5**

Jack and the gang were in the dojo practising for the upcoming tournament. Roxy was sparring with Jerry. (Which means Roxy was totally kicking his ass.)

"Where's Maisie?" asked Jack stopping. Roxy shrugged. "Somewhere." she said.

"AND THAT'S WHAT YA CALL A TOTAL BUTT KICKING!" Maisie shouted. Roxy sighed and face-palmed. Jack and the gang looked at Roxy. Jack saw Maisie high five a blond hair dude. His hair was long. He had blue eyes.

"You showed those Grievers who they shouldn't mess with!" said the boy.

"What the hell is a Griever?" asked Jack confused.

"I haven't got a clue." Roxy said. "Maisie will tell ya!"

"Is it like a beaver?" asked Jerry,

"No. Nothing like a beaver." Roxy said.

Maisie came in. She was holding her trident. The boy came in and looked around.

"Who's this?" asked Milton looking at the boy.

"This is Newt. A Glader." said Maisie.

"Hey." said Newt.

"Newt?" asked Jerry.

"Newt doesn't know his real name." said Maisie.

"Oh..." said Jack.

Newt tucked a bit of blond hair behind his ear.

"What's a Glader?" asked Milton.

"We call ourselves The Gladers because we lived in this place called The Glade. Don't ask where." said Newt.

"Where?" asked Jerry. Maisie and Roxy sighed and face-palmed. Jerry really was an idiot wasn't he?

"You really are a shuck-face aren't ya?" said Newt. Maisie snorted. Using Glader slang was one of Maisie's favourite things to do. She thought it was funny to call people by using the slang because people didn't get it.

"What does that mean?" asked Jerry confused.

"It means you're an idiot." said Roxy. Maisie nodded.

Newt laughed. Jerry glared at Newt, Maisie and Roxy. Newt smirked. Then Maisie froze then sniffed. She made a big grin. Roxy knew what the smell was. Tacos.

"OOH! TACOS!" shouted Maisie running out of the dojo. Roxy facepalmed. Newt chuckled and followed Maisie.

"Sorry. Maisie likes tacos." Roxy said. She paused then added "A lot."

"Ah.." said Jack. Kim raised and eyebrow.

A brown haired boy with brown eyes walked in. He looked around.

"Hi!" he said grinning. "I like cheese!"

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Hi Chuck!"

"Hey Roxy!" he said.

Maisie came back eating a taco. Newt was eating a taco too.

Jack looked at Kim confused. Who were these people? What was the Glade? They had an odd way of speaking. It amused him but made him confused at the same time. Chuck grinned.

"Where's Thomas?" asked Roxy.

"Around. He's with Teresa." Chuck said looking at his fingernails.

"How do you know them?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story." Roxy said.

"A very very long story." Maisie added. She took a bite of her taco. Newt took a bit as well.

What Jack and his friends didn't know is that it was going to get crazy.

With alot of butt-kicking action.

And...

most importantly...

eating tacos.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review! **

**Thanks.**


End file.
